A Winner's Bonus Prize
by AxRandomxStranger
Summary: What would Heather do if she won the first season of total drama island. What would she also do to those who helped her and those who defied her. Heathers true competitive side is revealed when she takes conrtol of former cast mates once they have all returned to high school. In no way do i own the total drama series.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate timeline in which Heather won Total Drama Island

This is it, it's time for me to take my rightful place as champion. Not just winner of the million dollar prize, but to claim that which now belongs to me! Those who opposed me will suffer my wrath, and those who helped me will reap the rewards. Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay. These are my targets and one my one they will fall and become my slaves, and I will enjoy every second of this.

First things first, Lindsay, probably the most helpful person on this whole island who helped me to become champion. I have a plan, She will be my slave before we all leave the island, and I'll get the rest when we return home and back to high school.

For now we reside at Casa de Losers, which if I had known how fabulous it was I would of lost on purpose day one...Oh wait, no I wouldn't. HAHAHA

Where is that Ditsy Blond anyways?

"Lindsay! Oh Lindsay!" I called

"Hi Heather!"

"AHHHHH! Lindsay don't do that, you can't just sneak up behind people ad scare them, especially if they're winners! Understand?"

"Yes Heather" she already sounded defeated, this is gonna be easier than I thought.

"Look Lindsay, if you want to make it up too me you can..."

"I Do! I Do! I Do!" Lindsay exclaimed bouncing up and down with a giant grin on here face.

"Great, just meet me at my room tonight and I'll let you know how yo can make it up too me. Be at my room by 10, that will give you eight hours to think how much you wan to be back on my good side. Ok?"

"Yay! Thank you Heather thank you. I won't let you down!" Man this is gonna be fun

" Ok run along now, remember 10 pm, don't be early or late!" I called

" 10pm, got it" she yelled as she ran to the pool.

Now that I have my target, it's time to get the tools I need. Pulling out my phone I pulled up my contacts and dialed Chris

"hey Chris, I'm gonna order some things, I need you to send them immediately to the winners cabin as soon as they drive, don't you dare open or try to see what they are!" I could hear him backing away from the phone in fear.

" Fine, Fine, what ever you want princess."

7 hours later

A knock came from her extravagant, humongous doors.

" Hello? Package deliveries for Heather?" I got up and sprinted to the door. Thank God for online shopping, I got all I would need for tonight and many more nights to come. Opening the door, stood a delivery girl.

" that I'll be me. Where do I sign?"

"Right here mam." I quickly scribbled my name I showed the clipboard back int er face.

"Just start wheeling the stuff in, I'll take care of the rest."

10 minutes later all the packages I ordered were in my room and I was once again alone.

" Time to prepare for Lindsay. Oh she is gonna freak out!" I couldn't wait.

3 hours later

" Hello? Heather? Are you in there?" Lindsay called as she knocked on heathers door.

"Come in, close the doors behind you"

Opening the giant doors, Lindsay emerged into a pitch black room, the only light coming from the light that spilled in from the hallway. "Heatherrrr? Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"Don't worry about it, just close the door."

"Ok..." Lindsay said slowly as she shut the door." So...Heather...how can I make up for scaring you earlier today?" man she was nervous.

"You can start by taking three steps forward...perfect. Now, relax." All at once the lights came on, while they were talking, Heather managed to sneak around behind Lindsay and turn on the lights, while also blocking her from the door.

"Ah...what is this Heather?" Lindsay asked confused. She had walked to the coffee table in the middle of the room and picked up a large, ten inch, red dildo.

"That, Lindsay, is going to be part of the apology process." This was actually managing to crack me up a bit, watching Lindsay try and fail to figure this out. Ha!

"Ummm...I'm not quite sure what you mean. Can you explain this too me?" She dropped the dildo and walked over to the dresser and picked up a butt plug that became a black tail.

"You Lindsay, are going to be rewarded or your dedication to me, and in my way apologies for not being able to bring you to the final three as I promised." She was still perplexed, this was going to require a blunt approach. " You are going to have the honor of being my _sensual assistant_ , basically, you are going to help elevate me to a place of bliss and pleasure, while I will return the favor if I deem it appropriate, though you must follow my very command, no matter what it is, or even if you don't agree with it. You will be my right hand, you will assist me in meeting my desires and fulfill my every wish. In return you will want for nothing, I will provide for the both of us with my prize money, and soon, you will have company to help you. Does that work with you?" I could tell Lindsay was on the edge of comprehending this, far as she knew, all she could probably understand was that she would help Heather, obey her, and not worry about stuff again, which sounded more than fair. " so.. Do we have a deal?"

"Umm...I guess. Can Tyler help?" She asked almost giddily.

"No." Her mood dampened quite a bit," I'm sorry Lindsay, he just wouldn't understand, nor could I care for him as I will for you. But, now that you have agreed, I'm gonna need that." I reached my hand out, signaling for her to give me the butt plug.

"Ok." She was starting to get with the program. Though she still seemed a bit clueless as too what the program was.

"Before we start, I have to any down some ground rules: first of all, you will address me as mistress whenever and only if we are alone. Secondly, you are never to let anyone know about what we are doing here, don't ever mention anything that happens here...ever. Third, do exactly what I say, when I say so. Four, you will: act, behave, and dress as I say, no attempt when or where we are. Finally, know that any deviation from these rules will result in horrible social and physical punishment and pain, so it's better to follow my instructions than risk the consequences."

"Ok, I think I understand Heather...I mean mistress." She corrected herself.

"Better, dosent that have a wonderful erotic kick to it?" Trying to encourage her.

"I guess, Yea, it feels erotic...mistress. That's gonna take a little getting used to, but I think I can learn to like it." Lindsay replied hurriedly and with even a bit of excitement.

"Good. So Lindsay, are you ready to get started?" God, I can't wait to start!

"Yea, what exactly are we going to do?"

" What your gonna do is go into the bathroom and read the instructions that I've laid out for you."

Lindsay, hoping to stay on heathers good side, walked into the bathroom. Placed on a small table in the middle of the room was a small box with a note on it.

 _Lidsay, take a quick shower, make sure to clean up good (get every single crease, that means your beautiful and, tight pussy, and amazing breasts). Ten dry your self off and slip into this beautiful outfit I got for you! -XOXO Heather_

Following Heathers instructions to the letter Lindsay ran the shower, striped out of her clothes, and stepped into the shower. It took her quite a while to make sure that all her...parts...we're super clean. She emerged from the shower, dried herself off, when she ran the towel over her pussy, it sent a shiver up her spine. Refocused she walked over to the box, took the lid off and*ghasp*. It was beautiful, a tight lace garter belt with matching panties, black stockings, and a bra a size too small, when she put it on, her boobs felt tight and to top it off, het nipples were getting hard, and she was getting kinda horny. To finish it off, Lindsay pulled out a pair of open toe stiletto heels.

In her honest opinion, she looked HOT! She was a teenage boys wet dream, and secretly, a hidden desire by herself which she would never had admitted to or given any hede before.

"I'm done Heather!" She could hear the anticipation and worry in her voice, but she calmed herself."It's all good, Heather wouldn't do anything bad to me, would she?" She asked to herself, though before she had time to think it over, she could hear Heather call from the other side of the door

"Come on out!"

Lindsay opened the doors and was greated to an image of Heather, standing by her bed, wearing a red satin corset, red open toed lace up heels, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and most importantly, her exposed pussy, and finally a red thong that seemed quite tight on Heather and looked wet as a...well Lindsay was drawing a blank on how wet it was, all she could tell was that it was really, really wet.

"Why are we dressed like this Heather?" Lindsay was quite curious, hopefully she could keep the outfit, and give Tyler a wet dream, but in reality.

"We, Lindsay are dressed like this, to enhance our sexual experience, and before you ask, yes you may keep the outfit, but you may only wear it when we are together, understand?"

"Sorta..."

"Anyways, come here Lindsay, I got something for you"

Lindsay approached Heather slowly, once she was close enough, Heather reached out, grabbed Lindsay, threw her face down on the bed and pulled her panties down a bit.

"What are you doing Heather?!" She was getting a little panicked.

"Relax Lins, I need you to not worry, no matter what I do, in fact, don't talk unless I tell you to. Can you do that?"

" I guess."

"Good" Right when she said that, she could feel the glass dildo she had picked up earlier, enter and fit securely in her ass. And it felt kinda...good, her ass checks were a lite sore, but that good kinda sore, after a ew seconds it was beginning to feel comfortable. aye this wouldn't be such a bad night.

Heather pulled her panties back up, covering up here butt plunged ass, then flipped her over.

"You Lindsay are gonna first make amends for scaring me earlier, as punishment, I have decided that you will wear nipple rings, all night. Heather pulled down her bra, grabbed her boobs, and then brought her mouth to them and took a long, hard suck to them, making Lindsay moan with pleasure, especially after Heather gave them a little nibble. Once her nipples were nice and hard, Heather grabbed two nipple rings and attacked them to Lindsay's erect nipples. Then she brought Lindsay's bra up and covered her already large double D breasts into te small bra, eliciting a moan from Lindsay because er boobs were exploding with pleasure and delight, oh she was so turned on right now!

"How do you feel?"

"I feel...great. It hurts a bit, but that feels fantastic!"

"Great, one last thing before we get started." Heather went to the bedside drawer and pulled out a black box with a gold ribbon. "Open this,if you put it on, you swear your aligence to me, to do whatever I say, no matter what, you swear to be mine, wholly and completely."

Lindsay reached out for the box and ripped the ribbon off with a hurry. She opened the box and inside lay a beautiful steel collar, with a small ring in the front. "It's beautiful, I love it!" She reached in and grabbed the collar out of the box, it fit snugly on her neck with just enough room to move smoothly.

"Now that you are wearing that collar, we're gonna put it to use. I want you face the head board of the bed." Lindsay turned around and only then did she really look at Heathers bed, it was a black velvet bed, there was also a cord hanging from the wall with a clip. Lindsay backed up to the backboard, the clip dangled right in front of her face. Heather walked over to the side of te bed, reached up and grabbed the clip; she the clipped it to the ring on Lindsay's collar. Lindsay had to sit on here knees so that there was some slack on the cord. "Comfortable?" Heather said it with pleasure and a slight hint of genuine concern.

"I'm good. Why am I hanging here again?'' Lindsay still wasn't sure.

" You are gonna stay there while I get a surprise for you." Heather walked off to the dresser and pulled out a small pink device with a matching remote.

"What's that Heather?" Lindsay was quite curious. All the suspense was staring to kill her, it was getting to be too much. "When are we going to get to the fun stuff?"

"Actually, right now, and also, for speaking out of turn,I'm gonna punish you as soon as I get you started." Heather walked over to Lindsay and pulled down her panties. She then took the pink device and slowly slid it up her wet pussy. "The answer to your question Lindsay is, this is a remote control vibrator that I can turn on and adjust the speed with this remote." To emphasize her point, Heather turns on the vibrator, which has been slid deep into her nether regions, and turns it to a medium speed.

Suddenly, Lindsay's pussy flared up with activity, it felt like her whole body was pulsing and vibrating. She couldn't help but let a long moan escape from her lips, "Ohhhhh, Mistress...please...don't stop..." Just as the vibrating stopped. To Lindsay, it felt like she was on a roller coaster but before it went over the climb, it slammed back to the bottom.

"That is just a taste Lindsay, you get the rest once I get in position." That's when Heather got on top of the bed, right in front of Lindsay. "What I'm gonna do is: I'm going to sit on your shoulders and you are going to eat me out like there is no tomorrow, if you do a good job, I'll turn the vibrator back on, if you don't, I'll turn it on max and leave it on all night, and all tomorrow, till I think you've learned your lesson. Now, help me up." Heather swung her legs up and around Lindsay's shoulders, to steady her, Lindsay placed her hands on Heathers ass to keep her up, this is the first she'd ever touched Heathers ass, and she had to admit, it was the perfect balance of firmness and pounce. "Begin my sweet little bitch."

Upon her command lIndsay began to kiss Heathers pussy, treating it like a sacred object of worship. "You better do better than that, or else..." Lindsay then began moving her younger in and moving it around, bringing it in and out, even starting to do the alphabet. Because of her improvement, Heather turned the vibrator back on, starting at a slow pace, but gradually increasing to a medium fast pace. Lindsay was starting to have trouble concentrating as she neared climax, in an effort to stay focused, she pressed her face into heathers crotch, moving her tongue around in a last ditch effort to not disappoint her mistress. "Ohh...that's it, just like that...Don't stop...you're almost there...AHHH!" Heather screamed as she climaxed, coming all over Lindsay's face,Heather then turned the vibrator to max speed, causing Lindsay to lose control, drop Heather as her whole body filled with vibrations coming from the device in her vagina.

"Hahahaha, Lindsay, is someone on the edge?" To ply with her, Heather fluctuated the speed of the vibrator, turning the speed up and down. Lindsay couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Mistress, don't play, let me come..." Lindsay's breathing was becoming labored as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Fine."Heather turned the remote to full speed. Lindsay began moving, her already erect nipples were being tortured as they were compressed, Heather noticed this and decided to take off Lindsay's black bra, giving her a full view of Lindsay's giant exposed breasts, Heather then moved in and began to suck on Lindsay's hyper sensitive nipples, which finally pushed her over the edge, making her come so hard, the sheer force pushed the vibrator out of her crotch.

Lindsay could do little more than gasp as she tried to reclaim her breath. she felt as if she had just run a marathon.

Heather picked up the cum covered vibrator and boroughs it to Lindsay's mouth, "You made a mess, and now your going to clean it up." Lindsay opened her moth as Heather placed the cum soaked vibrator in her mouth. Once it was clean of cum, Heather removed it from Lindsay's mouth and put it back in the dresser with the remote, pulling out another toy. when Heather turned around, Lindsay could see that it was a glass double ended dildo. Walking over to the bed, she set it down and then proceeded to unhook the clip which kept Lindsay suspended.

"Now Lidsay lay down on you back, head to the back board, legs speed open. Lindsay followed Heathers instructions and did as she said. Heather pulled own her panties, sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them, tossing them to another corner of the room; and then took hold of Lindsay's and slid them down her legs and over her stiletto heels, tossing them over towards her own discarded panties. Then she climbed up onto the bed and inserted one end of the dildo into her pussy, then positioned herself atop of Lindsay and pushe the other end into Lindsay, forcing a moan out of both of them.

Once both ends were securely in, Heather began to move up and down, reenergizing both tired pussy's. Heather reached down, took hold of Lindsay's nipples, took hold of the nipple rings, removing them, causing the pressure on her boobs to lessen, filling her with even more pressure. "Oh God mistress, more...please give me more!"

"Happily." Heather said gently with a malicious grin. leaning down she took Lindsay left breast, placed her mouth on the nipple and sucked it, even giving it a little nipple as she removed her mouth, then moved to the right breast and did the same thing.

Eventually after twenty minutes of Heather sliding the dildo in between the both of them, both girls released their juices simultaneously. Both girls collapsed on the bed exhausted. Through sheer force of will, Heather got up, removed the dildo, placing it Back in the drawer after she cleaned both ends, savoring Lindsay's and her own juices.

"This is just the beginning, my sweet pet, soon you will even have new playmates." This evoked a chuckle out of Heather. " but for now, when the boat comes tomorrow to take us home, I want you to go home and go to school, just like normal. Remember, no one is to know about our arrangements. I'll leave a note in your locker with an address when I want to play next. And keep the outfit, wear it next time I summon you. understood"

"I understand mistress." Lindsay said, eyes closed with an expression of bliss upon her face. remembering one last thing, "um...Heather, can I take the butt plug out now?"

"No, you're gonna sleep with that in tonight, Now slide over your taking up most of the bed." Lindsay slid over as Heather got into bed, getting under the covers and pulling them up and over Lindsay too, facing Lindsay face to face, she looked her in the eyes saying, "sweet dream little bitch."

Lindsay, on the edge of passing out because of exhaustion mumbled, "I love you too Heather."

Heather reached over, flipped the switch turning the lights off, turned back to Lindsay and kissed the blond girl on the lips before falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I know I've waited literally forever to post this next chapter but I've been extremely busy. Also I didn't state this in the last chapter but thank you to those who pointed it out, This whole story is using characters from the show but location, character personality and bodies are all based off of my imagination, this is so I can deliver what I believe is the ideal story. I don't own any rights to this story and all of this is the work of my imagination put to paper for interested parties to read. Thanks y'all fam.**

 _Two months later, all the cast members have returned home and are resuming school._

"I'm gonna make you scream you bumbling ditz."

"Oh Heather...please I can't control myself any...ah Ah AHHH..." Lindsay began to scream as Heather continued to relentlessly assault her g-spot with the eight inch strap on that Heather was currently using while Lindsay was secured to the bed.

They were in Heather's new "dream house" which she had bought with her winnings. A house she had secretly bought behind her parents back. So far the only people that knew who owned it were Heather, Lindsay, the real estate agent who sold them the house, and the maid which came in the day after one of Heather and Lindsay's "sessions". It was a mansion. Three stories tall. The size of two ginormous malls put together and rested on 200 acres of land, it was safe to say that privacy was plentiful and the fun to be had was endless...put still Heather longed to have more. More fun! More sex! More partner! More lovers! More worshippers! Though the thing was Heather and Lindsay had only ever used the master bedroom, It was a huge room, the bed was a king bed and was so soft that it makes one feel like they've been envelope in the wings of an angel, Heather had forbidden Lindsay from going anywhere else in the house or around the grounds; and since Heather said so, Lindsay obeyed, but she was curious.

 _First day back to school_

"Ugh, I can't believe my parents are forcing me to go to school eve though I'm like filthy rich now." Heather told Lindsay as they left the coffee shop and started walking across the street to school.

The school in and of itself was actually quite nice, Multiple building, facilities, ad fields, all recently update to fit in with today's standards. All the classroom were decorated beautifully with new desks no the walls were decorative instead of bland, and equipped with state of the art technology. Also all the athletic fields, buildings, and lockers were new, shiny, and elegant; and as an added bonus the locker rooms, one for the boys and one or the girls, were bigger and had large rooms for each sport team and also had small rooms for rest and recovery (Heather had some great ideas for was to "rest and recover" but those could wait for later.

Though Heather lusted for more than just Lindsay, she wanted more love, more praise, she wanted more sex slaves to obey her every whim.

"Lindsay, how would you feel about having some friends to share in our fun?"

"Um, Heather, I don't know, I guess if you want it then it's probably best right?"

"Correct Lindsay, I'm glad you see it my way. Though for now, while I working on this, your going to have to wait on the sidelines, I'll call upon you every now and again but for now just go about your daily life, and remember don't talk bout any of this with anyone for any reason. Got it? Good." And with that Heather walked off to here first period, and to here first target.

"Hey Dakota!" Heather caught up with Dakota just before she reached her first class.

"Hey Heather. What's going on?" Dakota double checked to make sure her makeup and hair were perfect before she went into her first class on her first day of senior year, it was one of the most popular moment for a girl.

"I actually have an opportunity for you, meet me after school today at the pizza joint across fro school and I'll give you details, what I will tell you though is that I can help you land a TV show lead."

"AH! Heather, oh my gosh how?!" Dakota was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Like I said meet me at the pizza joint after school and I'll fill you in." With that Heather made her exit and went off to her first class

After school, Heather and Dakota walked over to the pizza joint and grabbed a secluded booth in the back corner of the place, they ordered their food and drinks, once the waiter left Heather told Dakota the deal. "Ok Dakota, you want to get your own TV show, I can make that help, with my prize money and success in the stock market I now have an unlimited source of money, so I can get you noticed and even help pay for production but I want something in return." At this moment all Dakota could think about is being the star of her own show: the red carpet, paparazzi, guess talk shows, and the adoring would give anything for this.

"All I want from you Dakota is an unquestionable loyalty to me, do anything that I ask of you, whenever I ask it of you, even if your uncomfortable with it, he'll I'm sure you might eve enjoy it." She had her.

"I'll do it Heather, whatever I have to do is worth it"

"Good, meet me at this address tonight at eight." Heather scribbled down the address t the mansion on a napkin and passed it to Dakota. "Now hide that and don't share the address with anyone, memorize it and burn it, never tell anyone where your going."

"Ok Heather, what ever you say." At that moment, their food came and they began eating, afterwards they left, Heather headed to the mansion to prepare for tonight.

 _Knock Knock_

Dakota was five minutes, fashionably late as always. Soon after Heather pen the door. "Dakota come on in." Heather lead her into the main foyer and to the base of the grand stair case that lead o the second floor.

"Oh my gosh Heather, this place is amazing."

Heather lead her upstairs and past the main bedroom to the second floor of the west wing and entered a room whose door was pink and labeled with a golden star with Dakota's name on it. "Wow Heather, what is this...You have a room for me?"

"Yes Dakota, see what I want from you is and unwavering dedication to me, and one of the best ways to serve me is to please me, and the best pleasure that I can receive is through the love of a beautiful woman, such as yourself." All the while Heather opened the door and showed Dakota into a lush pink room with a queen bed with golden covers. An exquisite dresser, walk-in closet and joined bathroom with a full stock of every single makeup worth having.

"Um Heather...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say Dakota, just do, go into the closet and find something nice to wear wile I freshen up. With that Heather left Dakota in her room.

"Woo, this is a lot, I mean this is strange, does she want...lesbian sex...oh my gosh, I mean it's not like I haven't though about trying this, I mean all celebrities have had a base where they were gay, so it's only natural that she have one. Plus, sex with guys was getting kind of boring, they just wanted to hook up with her to brag about it to her buddies and it was starting to get in the way of her beauty sleep. " After having this little chat with herself she walked into the closest and found this beautiful black bondage girdle dress, it was amazing and fit her perfectly, snugging. Her body and showing off her curves and accenting her body perfectly.

After ten minutes Heather popped back in, and boy did she drop Dakota's jaw to the floor. There stood Heather, wearing a sexy red nightgown that hugged her body and split at her legs, letting one slip out, while she was also sporting red strap heels, and her hair cascaded down and flowed around her back.

"Wow Heather you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thanks Dakota, you do to. I see you found the bondage dress, I saw that and immediately thought of you." While she was talking she walked right over to Dakota and gave her a small kiss on the lips. And Dakota liked it, it was sweet and tender, not rough and emotionless like kissing a boy, she felt like with that one kiss, all the care and love that anyone could ever show her, and to return that Dakota leaned in to return Heather's kiss, slowly they added tongue and began moving their hands up and down each other's body, Heather went down and gave Dakota's ass a squeeze while Dakota ran her hands though Heathers hair and pulled her head in closer to her.

They began moving to the bed. Heather placed Dakota gently placed her on her back. Dakota slowly crawling up to the top of the bed while Heather crawled above her, once they reached the top of the bed Heather began trailing kisses down Dakota's body, once she got to her dress she came up, "help me get this damn thing off that sexy body of yours." Dakota, with the vigorous help of Heather, managed to nudge the dress of. "That better." Heather resumed her kissing and eventually reached Dakota's pussy, she began to gently tease her pussy by slightly inserting her tongue Then she began to slowly insert her fingers, starting with her index, moving it in and out at a slow steady pace.

Dakota was in a state of pure bliss, but she wanted more. "Oh Heather more, give me more." Upon request, Heather began to add a second finger, and then a third. She could feel her hand get more wet as Dakota got more horny, she could also feel Dakota's pussy begin to clench down on her hand, when that started to happen, Heather pulled her hand out. "Heather! What are you doing? I was almost there, why did you stop?" She started to reach her hand down to finish the job.

All of a sudden Heather garbed Dakota, and with a surprising strength. "You come when I say that you can come, remember, you do what I say whoever I say and I say, you don't come, not even a tiny drop unless I say so, this applies for even when your not having sex with me."

"Fine then what are you gonna...whaha..." Heather pulled Dakota down to the middle of the bed. She pulled some hidden ropes from underneath the bed and secured Dakota's hands to them, keeping her spread eagle near the middle of the bed. "What is this Heather?"

"This Dakota, is what I want from you: submission, to my will and desire. If you can do this I can not only help you reach fame but..." Heather reached her hand down and slowly stroked Dakota's pussy, eliciting a deep sigh from her, "...pleasure as well. Can you do this?"

"Yes! Oh god yes, just finish me please!" Dakota was desperate to have the pressure that had been building up, all she craved was sweet relief. "Please Heather, yes I'll do it."

"You'll do what Dakota"

"I'll obey your every desire, whenever and wherever you say."

"Good. But before I give you the relief you desire, I want you to give me relief, I'm going to free your arms now, but remember: obey what I say, and I say relieve me first and only I may give you release tonight." With that Heather loosened the ropes and Dakota shook out her arms. While she did that Heather shimmied off her dress and let it collapse to the floor, she stepped out from it and also slipped off her panties and unhooked her bra, she tossed them aside and then began to crawl back onto the bed. She once again crawled over Dakota but this time she kept going until her sex was over Dakota's mouth. The minute Dakota say it she grabbed Heather by the ass and brought her pussy to her mouth. She moved her tongue around inside, causing Heather to gasp, she hadn't expected Dakota to attack her pussy as vigorously or as quickly as she had, but the feeling of Dakota's tongue inside her sex immediately made her wet and she could feel the pressure begin to rapidly build up. To expedite this, Heather reached her hand down no began to tease herself, soon after Dakota's tongue brushed up against her G-spot and then she began to endlessly stimulate it. Eventually Heather reacher her limit, she held it as long as she possibly good but eventually the pressure was to much and her flood gates opened, drenching Dakota's face. She tried her best to lap up as much as she could, even bringing her hands to Heather's pussy and vigorously fingered her in order to savor every drop.

"Oh my gosh Dakota, that was amazing, I guess you deserve to finally be released." Heather got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser, she pulled out two pairs of nipple clamps as well as an eight inch strap-on. She secured the strap-on to herself, making sure it fit snugly, then walked over and pulled Dakota to the end of the bed, then she hooked one end of each clamp to her breasts and the other ends to Dakota's.

Heather lined up the he'd of the strap-on with Dakota's glorious pussy, the she slowly pushed in. She began a slow rhythm pace, pushing in and out of Dakota's pussy. Every time she pushed in, she pulled back, causing the clamps to give Dakota's and her breasts a wonderful little tug. Soon, she began to pick up the pace, moving faster and faster with each thrust.

The endless assault upon her pussy, along with the tugs to her nipples, brought her to her limits, she exploded all over the strap-on, gushing out her juices while Heather continued to ram her. "Oh...Heather...oh my god. That was fantastic." Dakota brought her hands to her face to wipe away the perspiration that had collected. Heather reached down and moved Dakota's hair behind her ear. She then eased the strap-on out of Dakota's sex, undid the straps, tossed it aside, and then climbed onto the bed with Dakota.

They both moved up to the top of the bed. once they reached it the brought themselves together, intertwining their legs, gently brushing each others pussy, Heather held her head just a bit higher than Dakota's, she bent down and gave Dakota a kiss on the forehead, then a long passionate one on the mouth, where Heather dominated her with her tongue. "Good night my little movie star, your mine forever now, sweet drams."

"Oh Heather, I could do this forever, good night, I think I might love you.:

"I love you to Dakota." And with that, they gave each other one last kiss and fell asleep together, cuddled up, nipple clamps still secured to each one of them.


End file.
